


Драбблы про Коломбо

by ilera



Category: Columbo
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, в стиле Хармса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Kudos: 4





	Драбблы про Коломбо

— Моя жена просто обожает сериалы. Вы бы видели, что с ней творится... — говорил лейтенант Коломбо одному из полицейских.  
Жену Коломбо никто никогда не видел. Вначале никто не верил его рассказам. Потом стали ходить слухи, будто он убил собственную жену, а чтобы никто об этом не догадался, рассказывал всякие истории. Через несколько лет все решили, что жена Коломбо чем-то сильно больна и не выходит из дома. "Зачем ему придумывать разные истории о несуществующей жене?" — рассуждали они.  
Надо сказать, сам Коломбо уже начал верить, что у него есть жена. Бывает придет домой и зовет:  
— Карла! Карла!  
А в ответ тишина. "Наверное, снова к матери уехала", — думал Коломбо и шел готовить себе ужин.

***

А еще у Коломбо был стеклянный глаз. Но никто об этом не догадывался. Только к нему подойдут ближе, чем на метр, как лейтенант начинает щуриться, морщиться — в общем, всячески притворяться. Как притворит стеклянный глаз, так и не видно его. Вот какой хитрый был лейтенант Коломбо.

***

А еще он оч. любил поговорить о жизни — никому житья не было. Среди коллег ходили слухи, будто после часа разговора с Коломбо преступники во всем признавались. Никто, конечно, не верил в гениальность лейтенанта. Все приписывали его успех дару убалтывать людей до зеленых человечков в глазах. Так ли это было, неизвестно — столько времени сами полицейские не выдерживали. Но факт оставался фактом: Коломбо раскрывал больше преступлений, чем его коллеги вместе взятые. 

***

Коллеги Коломбо решили над ним подшутить. Т.к. слухи о его жене не угасали, они приклеили на дверь детектива записку: "Пассивное курение может убить вашу жену, Коломбо. Бросьте, пока не поздно." Какой-то умник догадался подписать: "Курить или жену?"


End file.
